A New Life
by wasuchick2312
Summary: Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Eric move to New York. The house isn't the greatest and everyone starts getting on each others nerves. Topanga get pregnant, but whos the father? please read and review!


_This is my first Boy Meets World fan fic so please read and review! I tried my best!_

Cory Matthews looked through the dusty window of an old studio apartment. This was it the place where he, Topanga, Shawn and Eric would begin there lives on there own. The thought of living on there own got him thinking about the future. They didn't have alot of money but they would have to manage.

"Cory it just gonna have to do," Topanga said. Cory hadn't noticed her come up beside him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you getter Topanga but I promise once we get on our feet and make enough I will buy you the biggest house in New York." Cory replied.

"Cory, this is fine! As long as we have each other and Shawn and Eric then I am very happy," She said trying to make Cory see that she didn't need riches to make her happy all she needed and wanted was her husband.

"Cory lets go in, Shawn and Eric are at the car waiting to start unloading." Topanga said tenderly to her husband. Cory took out the silver key that would unlock the door of there new home.

Shawn looked around at the old apartment building wondering how he ever gotten through high school and college. Now he was here with his best friends starting a whole new life. But one thing he missed was still back in Philly, Angela. SHe had decided to go into the peace corp with Rachel and Jack. Thats what she wanted, to do good for people. He would have gone with them, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Cory and Topanga. Shawn watched as Cory stared through the window, his wife by his side. Shawn wished he had what they had, true love. He had never experianced that with another girl. As Cory unlocked the door, Shawn started unloading the bags and boxes.

"Come on Shawny! We need to get moving if we're gonna get mostly unpacked by tonight." Cory yelled from the window of the old apartment. They had gotten one on the bottom floor right next to the main office.

"I'm comin Cor!." Shawn replied back. Eric came around from the drivers side of the old Ford Explorer.

"Shawny Shawny Shawny, never thought you and me would ever be house mates, we'er gonna have so much fun together!." Eric said joyfully. Shawn had one before lived with Eric, when he had lived with the Matthews, but only for a short time. And even then he hated living with Eric. Shawn made his way throught the apartment door, which was breaking down and rusty. He set the bags down on the old yellowed carpet and looked around. It had only 4 rooms. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Not much but it would have to do for now. He didn't plan on living with Cory and Topanga forever. He needed to be on his own, be free to do what he wanted when he wanted and not worry about anything. He needed to get back to Angela, she was the only girl that had ever made him feel special, besides Topanga, but she was Cory's wife and they were perfect for each other.

"Well Shawn, what do ya think?" Topanga asked with a little smile on her face.

"Its not Tajmahall but it will have to do for now won't it?" Shawn replied smiling back.

"Cory where are we gonna sleep?" Topanga asked Cory.

"Well the bedroom I was hoping," Cory said looking around as if looking for any other rooms.

"Woh Woh Woh, just one sec little bro, where are me and Shawn gonna sleep?" Eric said walking into the apartment.

"Cory, I don't mind sleeping on the couch, you and Topanga need to be together." Shawn said

"No I am not okay with that, I get the bedroom, I'm the oldest here." Eric replied.

"Fine I'll sleep on the couch, but Shawn gets the bed if I don't," Cory sighed and looked at Shawn.

"Thanks man but if I get Topanga pregnant its not my fault," Shawn replied smiling.

"Well lets just see who gets to sleep in the bed with me, cause i am not sleeping on the couch, and thats final." Topanga said. And when Topanga means something, she means it.

"We need to start unpaking now, so Shawn, you me and Eric will go start unloading and Topanga, you can start unpacking." Cory said

"Alrighty, lets get this thing done." Shawn replied. Relizing that for now, he may not be with Angela, but he was with the people he loved the most.


End file.
